leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS467
|title_ja=VSチョロネコ |title_ro=VS Choroneko |image=ABW07.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=44 |number=467 |location=Accumula Town |prev_round=An Odd Speech |next_round=Listening to Pokémon }} Letting Go or (Japanese: VSチョロネコ VS or 解放 Liberation) is the 467th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In Accumula Town, and just witnessed many people releasing their Pokémon after hearing Ghetsis' speech earlier. A who had just released his and a young woman who had just released her , are approached and interrogated by Black and White respectively. The Biker and young woman claim that releasing their Pokémon was the best decision for them and their Pokémon, before walking away. Black then asks White where the people that made the speech earlier are. White glances around and spots them in the residential area. Black begins to run towards that area, declaring that he will stop those people from making any more speeches. However, White stops Black by grabbing his wrist and says that those people were just stating their opinion. Black claims that the Ducklett and Whimsicott earlier were completely devastated by their Trainers' decision to release them and that he cannot understand people who preach for the good of Pokémon yet make Pokémon sad. Just then, White is distracted by her Xtransceiver ringing, allowing Black to break free of White's grasp and continue towards the area. Upon answering the call, White is requested by the film director for several Pokémon to star in an upcoming drama scene. White quickly asks for the director to call her back later, before hanging up the call and shouting towards Black, ordering him to come back. But Black is already too far away to hear her, so White heads over to the residential area herself. She sees Black lamenting the fact that he didn't catch up to the preachers. Black believes that the preachers must have spread their word far and wide by now, and to prove it he takes out the of the that he encountered earlier, and explains to White that it went to a human-filled convention and attacked without command, which is something that wild Pokémon wouldn't do. Therefore, it must have previously belonged to a Trainer who released it after hearing the preaching. Suddenly, Gigi taps on White's Xtransceiver, and upon realization, White frantically tries to call the director again. Due to a lack of signal in the area, Black suggests returning to the place where she last received or made a call. White does so, but not before borrowing Tep due to the call being about a business deal. Black then presses the button on the Poké Ball he was holding in order to send Galvantula out. Black reveals to Galvantula that he was considering releasing it, and Galvantula responds by shaking its forehead and wiggling its front legs. Black, not appearing to understand Galvantula, then says that Galvantula would be abandoned twice. A voice out of nowhere suddenly says that Galvantula was talking to Black. Black tries to laugh off the nonsense being suggested, but the voice, now speaking right into Black's ear, pities Black for not being able to hear his Pokémon. Black immediately turns around, almost bumping into a brick wall, and demands the voice to show itself. Meanwhile, White hangs up the Xtransceiver call that she promised to the director earlier, and sulks that she missed a chance to get the BW Agency's finances out of the red. She tries to blame it on the hyperactive Black, but reminds herself that she employed Black and therefore has to look after him. White starts becoming curious about Black, and while lost in thought, she notices Tep and Gigi having fun with each other again. White wonders if she could get Black to train Gigi up, and only then realizes that she said "Black" too many times. With a smile on her face, White starts returning to where Black is, but upon arriving sees a violent clash. Suddenly a voice commands a attack, resulting in Black and Musha being knocked against the brick wall. A worried White rushes to check on Black and asks what happened to him. Black grunts in anger that some voice accused him of not listening to Pokémon and suddenly attacked him with a . White asks if he could do the "head clamp" technique, but Black says it wouldn't work in this situation. The person who spoke out of nowhere earlier echoes this statement, and after revealing himself to be a green-haired man, claims that Black always keeps his Pokémon trapped in Poké Balls. He then orders Purrloin to attack Musha. Black quickly pulls White out of the way, and calls out Brav and Tep. The man responds by calling a , , and forward. The man suddenly sees Black taking out his Pokédex, and grabs Black's wrist, claiming that the Pokédex forced many Pokémon to be trapped in Poké Balls. Meanwhile in a castle somewhere, three near identical-looking masked men kneel before Ghetsis, and upon Ghetsis asking where their King is, they state that he is battling someone in Accumula. Major events * reveals that he caught the Galvantula from before. * Black begins to battle . Debuts * Shadow Triad * Seven Sages Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Ghetsis * Seven Sages * Shadow Triad * Citizens Pokémon * (Brav; 's) * (Musha; 's) * (Tep; 's) * (Black's) * (Gigi; 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Charlotte; BW Agency's) * (Delise; BW Agency's) * (Pip; BW Agency's) * ( 's; flashback) * (Trainer's; fantasy) * (fantasy) * * Trivia * The text on the 's shirt is altered in the English version by VIZ Media. While the text on his jacket states " " in the original, it has been altered to say "TEAM EMPOLEON". * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . * In VIZ Media Volume 44, the way grabs 's hand is edited. In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Purrloin - |ko= |pt_br=VS Purrloin - |es_la=VS. Purrloin |es_eu= |vi = VS Choroneko - Giải phóng }} de:Kapitel 467 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS467 fr:Chapitre 467 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS467